<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Crossed by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507827">Star Crossed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Withdrawal, Anxiety, Collage, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Drug Use, Goths, High School, M/M, Major Character Injury, Rehab, Slow Burn, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rehab felt safe for Stan but after two years it was time for him to come back to South Park. </p>
<p>Fic made from listening to an album called 'Scary Kids Scaring Kids'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Kenny McCormick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Crossed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yeah, I'm looking around my place! Did Mrs.Marsh say anything about seeing him?" Kenny asked with worry in his voice.<br/><br/>"No, Kenny I can't believe I said that to him," Kyle sniffed heavily on the older side of the phone attempting to hold in his tears. Kenny pressed his lips into a thin line as he listened to his friend cry on the phone. Kyle shouldn't be the one crying at this time after the shit he just did to Stan.<br/><br/>"Ky we won't be able to find Stan if you sit there feeling bad for yourself," Kenny spoke evenly into the phone with a hint of venom dripping off his words. The other had the damn nerves to go off on stan for nothing and then try to rack in pity points. Out of the four of them, Stan was always a bit more sensitive due to his family issues as well as mental health. Kenny was just about to telly Kyle to look through Stark's Pound again until he found a trail of beers that led up a hill. "I think I found him, I'm near my house." Kenny hung up the phone quickly as he climbed up the hill noticing more beer cans scattered around, the scene made Kenny uneasy as he climbs up the hill. He noticed Stan's black chucks first as once he got closer, "Hey Stan." Kenny called testing the waters of Stan's mood, yet all he got in reply was a wheezing gasp.<br/><br/>"Oh fuck." Kenny hissed under his breath as he rushed over to the body laying on the floor. While Kenny was familiar with death he couldn't bear to see it on his best friend's face. Stan laid in the snow with blue empty eyes staring off at the stars, the scene in front of Kenny didn't feel real at all but he forced himself to call 911 as he weakly sat next to Stan and held his hand. "Stan...hang in there man." Kenny choked out has he tightly held onto his friend's hand. Stan's dull blue eyes slowly turned to look at Kenny as his blueish lips curled into a sweet smile.<br/><br/>"My friend had an overdose we're near the old train tracks on Georges Lane." Kenny forced himself to calmly talk to the 911 responder as he held Stan close attempting to keep him warm. <em>Stan will make it through this! Stan will make it through this! Stan will make it through this!</em> Kenny kept repeating these words to himself as he made eye contact with Stan, he'll be strong for the both of them starting now.<br/><br/>"Mm'n die" Stan choked out as tears ran down his cheeks, despite the tears he looked content with this statement. Kenny scrunched his face up in displeasure as he shook his head rapidly. "You're not doing to die while I'm here Stan. You're going to stay alive Marsh or I'll personally kick your ass in heaven," Kenny stated firmly as he gently runs a hand through Stan's sweaty bangs, "Just keep breathing for me alright? I can hear the ambulance coming." In the distance, Kenny could see the flashing emergency light coming towards them, this made the blond smile and relax a bit. Stan <em>will</em> be alright.<br/><br/>Once the Ambulance Parked right in front of the hill the EMTs rushed over to Kenny and Stan and instantly did their thing. Kenny stood off to the side and watched them inspect Stan's conditions before rushing him off to the ambulance. Kenny followed in tow climbing into the back with one of the EMTs and taking a hold of Stan's hand. He took his phone out with his free hand and sent Kyle a short and sweet text <em>'We're heading towards the hospital. You owe Stan an apology if he makes it.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have a beta or anything so sorry for the grammar and such. I'm just kinda writing this for fun and because the music inspired me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>